handcfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncney Atkin (Earth-2203)
Duncney Atkin (née Ducemi), also known as Merasma, has an unnatural control over ducks. History Flynn Haigh's history. Early Life Duncney's family was very secretive, but she had a normal childhood nonetheless. She also had a fascination with birds, often feeding, observing and studying them. Bestowal Duncney became an animal rights activist, mainly focusing on the mistreatment of birds, and specifically ducks. she was belittled by people, and even other activists because of this, but she never gave up on her passion that is her care for ducks. This got the attention of the Duck goddess, Kijora, who was also frequently made fun of for being the goddess of ducks, appeared before her and bestowed the power of Kiljora onto Duncney. With her new powers, this got the attention of ARGO, and she soon became an ARGO Agent. New Superheroes After the news of ARGO making Hotwire a superhero, a huge wave of the superpowered peope who worked at ARGO opted to also become superheroes, including Duncney, who realised this could be her chance to not be made fun of anymore. Taking the name Merasma, she began her superheroine journey. Marriage In a contrived crossover between Earth-2202 and Earth-2203 , she somehow got married to Shutterbug. Although they are separated between universe, both believe they'd see each other again someday. Powers and Abilities A list of Merasma's powers. Powers Duncney's abilities come from harnessing the power of Kijora, the Duck Deity. Duck Manipulation: 'Duncney has the innate power to command ducks. *'Kijora's Bestowal: 'Once Duncney commands a duck, the duck is temporarily imbued with the power of Kijora, completely colouring the duck with a golden sheen and giving them amazing abilities. This can also apply to humans and other animals, but to a lesser extent (more effective on other birds) These abilities include: **'Enhanced Flight: 'These ducks can fly faster than a Peregrine Falcon, capable of breaking the sound barrier. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Self-Explanatory. **'Disease Immunity: Lasts after Kijora's Bestowal wears off. **'Enhanced Senses: '''Has very keen eyesight, hearing and smell. **'Super-Sharp Beak and Claws:' Able to cut through steel. **'Sonic Scream: Self-Explanatory. **'Syncing: '''Duncney can see what the ducks she commands can see. **'Immortality: 'Also lasts after The Bestowal wears off. '''Kijora's Blessing: '''Duck manipulation isn't the only thing Kijora blessed Duncney with. *'Wind Regulation: 'Duncney can slow down her descent whenever she falls. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Duncney's overall senses and reflexes have been enhanced. She can also see in the dark. *'Sharp Claws: 'Duncney has retractable claws on her hands and feet that can cut through most materials, the hardest being through concrete. *'Water Breathing: 'Duncney has the ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time. *'Feather Summoning: Duncney can summon supersharp feathers out of thin air. Duncney 'Abilities' Duncney was taught hand-to-hand combat and self-defence by ARGO as part of her training. Strength Level Duncney has the strength of a normal human who engages in moderate regular excercise. Weaknesses *Is not immune to her duck's sonic-quacks. Paraphernalia a list of his equiment and gadgets. Equipment *'Merasma Suit: '''An ARGO Agent suit with a few design changes and a built-in glider. *'Wedding Ring: 'She wears her wedding ring everywhere she goes. Transportation *'ARGO Jet: '''Whenever ARGO needs Duncney to go somewhere for a mission, he rides in a jet from ARGO. Personality Duncney can be very defensive and quite stubborn, but she has a deep passion and never gives in. Trivia * The idea came from Crescenzio and Crescenzio remained uncredited causing him to file a lawsuit against Flamingo, making Flamingo go into debt when Crescenzio won the case. ** The debt was a piece of lint. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Magic-users Category:Superpowered Induviduals Category:Married Characters